Carnal Connitations
by SalemCassidy
Summary: Wincest yay!
1. Candyman

He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

"I can't handle this anymore, Sammy, we need food." Dean moaned clutching his stomach as it gave an audible gurgling growl. Sam rolled his eyes in response.

"Dean where do you put all that food?"

"I eat it?"

"I know! You eat and eat and eat but you never put on any weight."

"I'm a hunter, I kill evil things, it burns a lot of calories." Dean explained reasonably.

"Alright, there's a dinner we'll stop and get a bite to eat." Sam replied pulling the Impala into the parking lot of the shabby little dinner. The moment the car rolled to a stop Dean bowled out heading for the door like a starving man. Sam shook his head in fond exasperation and caused his famine stomached brother into the restaurant. The boys took a booth near the back and Dean sat fidgeting with his eyes locked imploringly on the languid waitress. Sammy feared that Dean would do something embarrassing to draw her attention but she rescued from this fate the old woman hobbled back to their table.

"I'll have a double cheese burger with ketchup, fries, and a piece of that blueberry pie." Dean ordered before she could even ask what he wanted. She stared wearily at the young man before writing down his order and turning to Sammy.

"I'll have a chef's salad and milk." The younger hunter added apologetically. The waitress nodded and trudged back towards the kitchen where she handed the notebook page through to the fry cook.

"Why do you always order rabbit food?" Dean asked.

"I like rabbit food, it tastes good and it's good for you." Sammy replied suppressing a sigh.

"Okay, I'll take your word for that…why do you never order desert?"

"I don't want desert." Sammy replied looking out the window.

"But you do, Sammy boy, you love sweets but you never order desert or get candy." Dean replied triumphantly. Sam rolled his eyes but ignored the question. "You're afraid you'll get chubby again aren't you?' Again Sammy ignored the question suddenly finding the dirt beneath his nails horribly fascinating.

"I don't want to be a chubby, shiny twelve year old again." He mumbled after a few moments.

"Sammy babe, you will never be a chubby 12 year old again, you'd be a chubby twenty four year old." Sam rolled his eyes before looking out the window again.  
"Sammy, a piece of candy now and again won't cause you to balloon out."

"It's not one piece of candy, Dean. Once I start eating candy I can't stop myself."

"Really?" Dean asked his eyebrow cocked in interest.

"Really, I could never put down a bag if it had more candy in it."

"I always thought you squirled away your Halloween candy."

"Nope, always ate it all right away." Sam replied slightly shamefully.

"Wow you're an addict."

"I'm on the wagon." Sam admitted relieved as the ancient waitress returned with their food. Perhaps if Dean's mouth was full he'd stop asking questions. The moment the waitress placed the plate in front of Dean he grabbed the burger and began stuffing it into his mouth forcibly. Sammy watched the display with a hint of disgust before spearing a bite sized piece of lettuce on his fork. Dean had polished off his burger and half his fries whilst Sam had barely made a dent in the pile of wilted lettuce and soggy crotons. Soon after; Dean crammed the last of the fries into his mouth and moved on to his pie pulling it towards him with great gusto. He carefully took one shriveled blueberry on his fork and very carefully, very delicately licked all of the thick, dark syrup away before popping the berry in his mouth to suck. He continued to eat the pie one berry at a time taking great care to clean every bit of purple syrup away before sucking in the wrinkled fruit. Sam watched this process through half the pie with his salad laying forgotten before him. Sam was beginning to wonder if his brother always ate his pie so slowly, torturously, teasingly when the other man looked up with an impish grin and sucked another berry between his full lips.

"You jerk!" Sam whispered harshly.

"Bitch."

"You're doing it on purpose!"

"Doing what?" Dean asked his languid eyes betraying his attempt at innocence.

"You're tongue fucking that pie to tease me!" Sam growled pointing accusingly at the half eaten pie.

"Oh what's the matter, Sammy baby, you want some sugar?" Dean asked grinning wickedly. Sam responded with a silently scathing stare.

"You find weakness and you just have to pick at it."

"It's my prerogative as your big brother."

"This is something different, Dean; this isn't clowns or classical music. This is about me being healthy and staying in shape."

"Sammy, you are an adult now, you have more self-control than you did at twelve…one bite of candy is not going to turn you into a sugar fiend." Dean replied indulgently.

"I don't know that for sure, and if you're wrong I'm back to being chubby Sammy." He replied desperately.

"You'll always be Sammy to me chubby or not."

"Why is it so important to you for me to eat candy?" Sam asked staring at his brother suspiciously.

"'Cause you never let yourself have any fun. You don't eat candy, you barely drink, and you don't get laid. You need to loosen up a little."

"I'm find, I'm loose, now eat your pie and let me enjoy my salad."

"Whatever, Sammy." Dean finished hi pie without the flourish and allowed Sammy to eat his salad. Dean was pleased to note that though his brother finished the droopy lettuce each bite he took was favored with a look of bitter loathing. When both brothers finished eating Dean signaled for the check and laid enough cash on the table to cover the bill and a small tip. As they left the dinner and head for the car Dean held his hand out to Sam.

"What?"

"Keys, dude, I'm driving."

"But I'm not tired yet." Sam muttered fishing around in his pocket for the keys.

"Got a quick stop I wanna make."

"I stop when you ask me to."

"Not without bitching or asking questions you don't" Dean replied snatching the proffered keys. I was rare for Dean demand the keys. The normal routine was for was to drive until they couldn't stand it anymore then hand off the keys. Sam was fairly used to the routine but he was also fairly used to Dean shredding through them so he folded himself into the passenger's seat without further comment. Dean slid behind the steering wheel and popped a cassette into the deck.

"Do we have to listen to Blue Oyster Cult again this week?" Sam whimpered.  
"Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his salad hole." Dean smirked before gunning the engine and tearing off onto the highway. They had gotten several miles down the road and through the best of Metallica twice and Sam was beginning to wonder exactly what kind of stop Dean wanted to make. When they came across a convenience store pulled into lot and shut off the car.

"We just got food and the tank is full." Sam commented glancing at the dash.

"I gotta pick up some stuff, okay?"

"No, you're acting funny and it's making me nervous." Sam admitted fixing Dean with a searching stare.

"I'm out of condoms."

"You plan on getting lucky, tonight?" Sam asked snarkilly.

"My luck has always been better than yours so you never know." Dean responded with equal ire before closing the door and walking towards the store. Usually the older hunters comment about his sex life would have sent Sam into a brooding funk but Dean's unusual behavior was really putting him on guard. His brother was acting just like he had during the prank wars. Sam wasn't sure he could endure another round of practical jokes…especially not after he had an allergic reaction to Dean's itching powder. Not long after Dean returned with a white plastic bag hanging full. Sam tried to see what was in the bag but Dean stuffed it into the trunk before he slid into the driver's seat.

"That was a lot of condoms."

"I plan to get really lucky." Dean murmured not bothering to even smirk. Sam felt a chill of anxiety trickle down his spine. The car lapsed into silence as Dean drove quietly and dread began to fill Sammy. Neither spoke a word during the intervening miles between the hotel and the convenience store. Sam could not imagine what horrors awaited for him in that sack. By the time they pulled into the hotel the younger Winchester had decided not to fight back this time, no matter what Dean did he would not respond…then maybe Dean would stop he ended up with hives in his boxers. Sammy sat in the car while Dean went into the hotel office a room. He seriously considered checking his brother's duffle so he would be forewarned but Dean took the keys with him. Sam was beginning to very nervous and was squirming in his seat; he could almost feel the itching powder irritating his skin. Dean returned and unlocked the hotel room door. Sam's attention was drawn instantly to the single king sized bed.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam asked turning towards his brother.

"They only had the single room left; we can double up for one night." Sam's anxiety ratcheted up another notch at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as the small, wiry trickster king. What unspeakable acts of trickery would Dean be able to unleash upon him during the night if they were forced to share a bed?

"What's the matter, Sammy? You look like a chicken in KFC," Dean inquired searching his brother's features. The tall kid's eyes followed him closely as he moved about the room and his face was pale and drawn tight. Sammy merely shook his head and began unpacking what he would need for the stay, he didn't want Dean to know he was afraid, if his older brother scented fear Dean would worry at it like a dog with a bone. After Dean finished unpacking he stretched out on the bed rereading John's journal once again whilst Sammy sat at the table with his laptop. Dean read but also watched the younger man over the top of the leather bound notebook. After nearly an hour Sam's shoulders finally unclenched and smoothed and the tension that suffused the young man ebbed away. Seeing the rigidity flow from his brother Dean walked over to his duffle and pulled out the white plastic bag. By the time Dean returned to the bed he saw that Sam's shoulders had stiffened once more and his eyes were still pointed at the screen but all his attention was on his brother. Dean was slightly annoyed but had to fight back a chuckle. It irritated him that the kid knew him so well as to fear the bag but amused that he could be brought to utter terror by the unknown contents of a shopping sack. Dean never moved his gaze from Sammy's face as he drew a bag of MnMs from the sack.

At the sight of small yellow bag Sam's trepidation shifted to annoyance. He had feared the threat of another prank war and Dean had simply bought ten bucks worth of candy to torture him with. Dean watched with detached interest as his brother's shoulders relaxed then reclenched before finally settling. When Sam returned his whole attention to the lap top Dean began biting through the candy like a steal trap making sure each piece mad a satisfying crunch as it was ground between his molars. Sam flinched ever so slightly with each bite but still refused to acknowledge his brother's existence much less that of the candy. Seeing this Dean strengthened his resolves and began making small moans of pleasure as he chewed each bite. He finished the entire bag of MnMs and his brother still sat stoically. With a small frown of frustration Dean pulled a bag of gummy worms from the bag and tore them open. Sam had always been particularly fond of gummy candy, worms in particular, so he couldn't quite help watching from the corner of his eye. Dean barely managed to suppress a smirk when he caught the small swivel in Sam's eye meaning he finally had the kid's attention. He had merely been popping the worms into his mouth and chewing them but his new found audience Dean Winchester's exhibitionist side kicked in and he began sucking the worms between his lips slowly like spaghetti noodles. The display caused Sam to cock his head slightly towards the bed, spurred on to greater heights Dean pulled the next worm from his mouth and sucked it in twice causing the lucky candy to slide between his full lips five times. Finally Sam turned in his seat facing the bed. The animalistic hunger that glinted in his eyes should have warned Dean he had gone too far but the feeling of triumph that well up within him left no room for second thoughts or caution.

"Want some candy little boy?" He asked villainously proffering the half eaten bag of gummies to his brother. Sam sprang from the chair and Dean barely managed to stifle a very unmanly squeak as Sammy pinned him to the bed by his shoulders.

"Sammy…"He managed to gasp before his brother's lips smashed into his. Shock overtook him and he did not resist as his little brother's tongue snaked its way into his mouth. Sam moaned as he swirled his tongue around Dean's mouth the long un-tasted tang of sugar bursting across his taste buds. For many years he had been able to resist the twin temptations of candy and his big brother's sensuously pouting lips but in true Dean style he had found a way to mate the two and burn away Sammy's last resolve. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity and a mere instant before Dean began to fight against the pinning hand and penetrating tongue. Finally Sam rocked back releasing Dean's lips but not his shoulders.

"What the hell?" Dean bellowed accusingly his lips bruised candy apple red and swollen from the ferocity of the kiss.

"You shouldn't have done it, Dean. I been so good for so many years. I told myself that candy couldn't taste that good and that your lips couldn't be that soft. But you ran so much candy over those lips that I couldn't help myself…and candy is that good and you're lips are that soft." Sam finished before swooping in for another swift but searing kiss.

"Stop that!" Dean shouted struggling to free himself. "We are brothers and brothers don't do that kind of thing, Sammy, you need help."

"I don't care who you are, Dean, I want you and I can feel how much you want me." Sammy growled thrusting his hips against the hardening in Dean's jeans. Dean gasped as thrumming pleasure shot through his groin.

"Please, Sammy, let me up. We can't do this, it's wrong." Dean begged half heartedly.

"Does it feel wrong, Dean?" Sammy asked grinding their throbbing cocks together once again. Dean was unable to control himself and bucked up against his brother with a short, strangled shout.

"I have a worm you can suck on, Dean. I want to see it sliding between those beautiful, full, cock sucking lips of yours." Sammy growled punctuating the last five words with thrusts of his hips. The barrage of pleasurable waves shot from Dean's groin to his brain scrambling it beyond all reason so that he could only muster a small loose nod in response. Seeing the ascension no matter how small and dreamily given Sam released Dean's shoulders and unbuttoned his jeans. A thousand different thoughts ran through Dean's mind as Sammy struggled impatiently with the confining clothes but they all fled before the wave of anticipation and lust that flowed over him as the denim fell away and Sammy's manhood sprang out weeping for joy.

"You always I need to get laid." Sammy murmured huskily as positioned himself over Dean's chest and waved his swollen dick playfully and enticingly under his brother's nose. Dean was too far gone, too caught up in the raging lust that crept over him, to argue against this infallible logic so he opened his mouth and ran his tongue gingerly over the seeping head of Sammy's cock. He had never had much experience with men, nothing more than a drunken slap and tickle in high school, but the warm, stiff, silky flesh felt so good…so natural rolling between his lips and over his tongue. He couldn't help but wonder at the beautiful blessed out look that took hold of Sammy's face. It didn't matter who the man was kneeling over him, shared blood was no issue, the new ability to bring such peace to his little brother's all too often worry creased face made Dean happy…happy and hard.

Dean could not help but smile a little around the silken length as is glided between his lips. Sam reached down and ran his large hands through the gelled spikes of Dean's hair who responded by tugging at Sammy's jeans and allowing his fingers to roam over the firm globes of the younger man's ass.

"I can't last anymore." Sam moaned causing Dean to redouble his efforts, he was soon rewarded as Sam went stiff with a moan, his face with utterly slack, and his eyes blind as geysers of scalding, sticky, salty com rocketed into Dean's waiting throat. Sam sighed dreamily and rolled sideways off Dean's chest lying spent. Dean lay shocked and amazed as he rolled the seed around on his tongue. He could never have imagine something that seemed so wrong could be so wonderful. He rolled on his side and smiled to see his brothers face locked in that mask of sluggish joy.

"I've never seen you look so happy." Dean murmured stroking a fingertip over his brother's lips.

"I've wanted this so longer," Sammy replied his voice sounding thick and far away. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Sammy baby." Dean replied dropping a small chaste kiss on those prone lips. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"It's my turn." He growled rolling on top of the longer man pressing his over sensitive cock between their bodies.

"I want you in me, Dean." Sam moaned writhing from the too sharp pleasure rocketing through him. Dean was all too willing to comply and stood to strip. He stood naked by the bed and Sam drank in the sight his eyes smoldering with languid hunger. Dean bent down and tugged off the younger man's shirt his eyes hungrily devouring each new inch of tawny flesh revealed. Sam's jeans and boxers were already pooled around his knees; Dean pulled them away leaving his brother lying so large and so boneless on the bed. Dean took in the sight of the large man committing each curve and dip to memory. Satisfied that he would be able to remember each smooth, hard plane of Sammy's body Dean went to the foot of the bed and began to crawl up dropping kisses and nips from Sam's ankles to his inner thighs before raising up on his knees and lifting his brother's legs to his shoulders.

"Take it slow."

"You're a virgin?"

"It could only be you, Dean. No one else was good enough." Dean nodded proferring his fingers to his brother. Sammy sucked on three of them coating each with moisture. Once the fingers were well covered Dean withdrew them. He took his index finger and made small circles around the tight pink rosebud making Sammy squirm as the slick finger caused the circle of nerves to spark.

"Please, Dean." He begged, Dean stopped the slow torturous ministrations and began to slowly, gently push against the tight ring of muscles biting back a moan as they clenched so tightly around his finger. He gingerly worked the finger in and out hooking it so that its tip caressed the bundle of nerves nestled inside Sammy's tight satin tunnel. As Dean's finger massaged that little node of pleasure Sam gasped as white hot pleasure flashed through his body and his spent and limp penis flinched against his stomach. As Sam's muscles loosened Dean added his second and third finger.

"Enough, Dean, please I need to feel you." Sammy pleaded bucking against his brother's fingers.

"Are you ready, I don't wanna hurt you?"

"I've waited for this for so long; I couldn't be any more ready." Sam moaned thrusting again seeking the soft and rough caress of Dean's fingers against his prostate. Dean felt warmth creep across his groin and chest at these words of devotion. He had always sought a person who could love him wholly, sought even when he told himself he wasn't. Finding this depth of desire in Sammy made him feel whole and slightly foolish, he had always known Sammy loved him better than anyone else in the world.

Dean pushed into his brother slowly inch by inch watching his face for any sign of pain. At first Sammy winced as he was stretched and Dean stopped but the larger man begged him to continue. He pushed until he was hilt deep completely sheathed in the tight warmth of the man he had ever truly loved. Sam lay on the bet biting back moans as for the first time in his life he felt completely fulfilled. Dean pulled back and began thrusting in a slow rhythm. The crawling pace was torturous even from the start, the way Sammy gripped him so tightly drove him insane.

"Faster, Dean, faster please." Sammy begged bucking his hips to draw more of the throbbing cock in. Dean let go forsaking the rhythm and began pounding away reveling in the sound of his thighs slapping against his brother's ass.

"Oh god, Dean." Sammy shouted coming, spraying glistening droplets of semen up hi chest. Sammy's muscles contracted squeezing down even more tightly on Dean's shaft milking a roaring orgasm from him. Dean shouted and buried himself deap shooting wave after wave of searing semen deep into his brother. Tired and spent he fell forward between Sam's legs, his cock still sheathed and Sammy's pressed once more between them.

"He's the one stop shop, he makes my cherry pop, he's the sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man." Sam laughed hoarsely kissing Dean on the neck.

"Oh, we are so going to hell." Dean chuckled.


	2. Hunger

The next morning when Sam awoke Dean was gone. His duffle lay on the unused bed but he and the Impala were nowhere to be found. Any traces of the night before were gone including the convenient store bag and its cache of forbidden treats. Sam would have thought he dreamt the entire experience were it not for the crusty spot on the beet and the tenderness of his nether end. This was the last thing wanted to wake up and find. This meant that Dean had regrets and had fled to sort things out in silent solitude as he always did. Sammy had no regrets and saw no place for them in this new and wonderful relationship. It wasn't the worst possible thing that could happen though; at least the duffle bag was there which meant his brother planned on returning…eventually.

With a sigh Sam gathered up a set of clean cloths and went into the bathroom. He laid the cloths out on the sink, grunted at the coarse texture of the motel showers, then cranked the shower up until the water beat down into the fiberglass tub and steam billowed up to fill the room. As he eased himself under the hissing spray the events of the night washed over him causing his breath to hitch. Last night had been the culmination of years of frustrated fantasy and unrequited desire tearing lose to lay waste to what was left of his compunctions. He had survived and carried throbbing warmth in his chest at the memories. His thoughts returned to waking up in the empty bed and the warmth turned chill. He loved Dean more than anything else in the world and he knew his brother felt the same. He had wanted to make love to Dean more than anything else and he was positive the older hunter enjoyed himself. But his brother had a habit of overreacting and the only thing keeping him from huddling in the corner to cry was that his cloths were still there and Dean would be back.

The noise of the shower was so loud that Sam did not hear the room door open and close or the heavy steps towards the bathroom. He didn't even notice the bathroom door open until the curtain tor back. Instinctively he flattened himself against the far wall and grabbed the nearest weapon.

"What're you gonna do? Blind me with the Herbal Essence?" Dean asked glancing down at the cocked shampoo bottle.

"Dean! You scared the hell out of me!" Sam growled before replacing the bottle. Dean was being careful to keep his eyes above Sam's waist. Same barely bit back a sigh, he felt a conversation coming and if Dean was unwilling to look at him it wasn't going to be one he would enjoy.

"Sammy, we need to talk." Dean said before sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Sammy replied sticking his head under the shower spray. When the last of the streamed from his hair he grabbed one of the coarse towels and began drying off. "What do you wanna talk about, Dean?"

"About last night, I was way over the line, and I pushed you too far."

"You make it sound like we had a fight, Dean. We weren't fighting, we were fucking, and you know what? I wanna do it again." Sam snapped trying to end the conversation before Dean could start.

"Do you think any part of what we did last night was okay, Sam?" Dean asked his voice deep and sharp.  
"Yeah, I think it was fine. I think it was fucking beautiful. We love each other and we showed it. I enjoyed myself; my poor aching ass says you enjoyed it. What did we do wrong?"

"We're brothers, Sammy, we are brothers and we had sex. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"We have never been normal brother. You practically raised me."

"And that makes it any better?" Dean asked his voice rising into a squeak.

"I'm not saying it makes it better, I'm saying it makes us different. We have only ever had each other so I just wanna grab hold of once chance for happiness and hold the fuck on."

"I thought you wanted normal. That ain't fucking normal."

"I don't want normal, I want you!"

"Are you sure about that? If we go on like this, things can never be the same."

I knew things could never be the same after last night, but I wanted this, I've wanted this since I was sixteen, but if you wanna go back and pretend it never happened I can try. I'd rather lose this than lose you." Sam replied swallowing the lump in his throat. Giving up this new relationship would almost kill him but it was better than losing Dean for good.

"I love you, Sammy, I love lying with you, and I love feeling you. I love seeing that dopey, awestruck look on your face when you come. I want you too more than anything I never knew I wanted."

"Then why am I standing here naked all by myself?" Sam asked allowing a small pout to creep across his face. Dean chuckled and began to kick off his shoes. He stripped to his jean and stepped into the shower. He dove at Sam's collar bone nipping and sucking causing the younger man to throw his head back in a throaty moan. Dean began to slowly lick and kiss his way up Sam's throat while Sammy ran his hands down the smooth skin of Dean's back.

"Does this mean we can start getting single rooms? " Sam asked his hands snaking down Dean's back before probing beneath his brothers' waste band to grip the taught flesh of his ass.

"I dunno your feet are awful cold." Dean chuckled arching into the rougher caress.

"I may have cold feet but the rest of me is oh…so…hot now let's lose those pants." Sam replied bucking his hips against Dean causing his growing erection to brush against the smaller man's abs. Dean grinned as a shiver rocketed down his spine. Sam popped the top button of Dean's jeans his large fingers surprisingly nimble. Impatiently Sam jerked at the jeans causing the zipper to race towards the bottom before grabbing the pants and sliding them down Dean's well muscled thighs. His mind grew clouded as the long length of his brother was bared to the steaming air. A sparkling grin lit his face as he took in the sight. He began dropping little kisses, licks, and nips along Dean's hip bones being very careful never to touch the rapidly swelling cock. He was about to swoop upon the twitching dick when a sharp knock rang out from the hotel door.

"What the fuck?!" Sam groaned standing.

"No one knows we're here." Dean whispered harshly putting himself between the door and his little brother.

"It could be management." Sam responded trying to add a voice of reason.

"We're paid up till tomorrow, if management is here they know about the card fraud."

"You're jumping to conclusions."

"Jumping to conclusions keeps us alive." Dean snapped as the knock came again.

"We can't stand here naked."

"Could be a vampire, demon, werewolf, shifter." Dean responded verbally ticking off any creatures that would bother to knock first.

"Your clothes and our weapons are in the other room. If we stand here we're dead or arrested and believe me there will be some awkward questions and lots of pointing and laughing if we're arrested." Sam insisted.

"Alright, I'll go, you stay here." Dean replied making for the door.

"Why do I have to stay here?"

"Because I told you too."

"This changes nothing, Dean, you and me. We're still partners and I'm not gonna stay here with my head in the sand."

"Housekeeping, goddamnit!" A Hispanic voice shouted from the other room. Sam burst into laughter as the voice nattered out into a Spanglish rant about "reyas" and towels. Dean couldn't help but join in and this made the maid even more disgruntled.

"You wanna take this show on the road?" Dean asked his voice a lecherous growl.

"We might make a mess of your baby's interior." Sam replied smiling mischievously.

"What? No, though that's an excellent idea, I meant I wanna move to the beds. If you almost caused my knees to buckle without ever touching me I'd rather lie down if you're gonna blow me." Dean replied grasping the younger man by the cock. Sammy allowed Dean to lead him into bed room following close behind to avoid the smaller man's hand slipping and causing him to hit his knees. Dean released the throbbing leash and flopped onto the bed.

"I wanna watch you swallow me." Dean growled gazing at the naked, lanky man before him through lust hooded eyes. Sam grinned and began kissing his way up Dean's legs starting at his ankles and moving up his hand traveling just before his lips. Finally his fingers brushed the inside of Dean's thigh so tantalizingly close to the final prize. The anticipation was beginning to make Dean's toes curl. As Sam reached Dean's thighs his kisses became short quick flicks of his tongue until finally he ran his tongue up the seam of Dean's balls and up the length of his shaft. Through the final process Dean shuddered and jerked refusing to come before he saw his cock buried in his brother's grinning mouth. Sam began to teasingly lip and suck at Dean's head until he lost it.

"Please, Sammy, take all of me. I can't last much longer." Smiling Sam dove upon the quivering, seeping rod dragging a raged shout from his older brother as Dean blew load after load of hot come into his throat.

"I can't believe it that was damn near premature." Dean murmured hoarsely when he finally regained the ability to speak.

"I'm just that good," Sam replied smugly before bending down to kiss his brother's slack lips. Dean grasped Sammy's rigid pole and began kneading the shaft while they kissed. A knock at the door interrupted.

"Fuck, twice in one night is getting ridiculous. How many towels can two people use?" Sam grunted reluctantly pulling away from Dean's grasp. Dragging the sheath from the untouched bed he wrapped it around his waist and opened the door.

"We don't need anymore towels…" He began when Ellen Harvelle burst past him into the room.

"Jo's run off again. Is she here?" She asked looking around the room. She paused as she noticed Dean desperately trying to cover himself. She turned to look at Sammy and saw him standing by the door his eyes and mouth open wide. "What's going on boys?"

"Um…." Sam started.

"I sleep naked and Sammy just got out of the shower." Dean interjected thankful that his little brother's hair was still wet.

"Why's he wearing a sheet?"

"I'm a big guy, sometimes towels aren't big enough."

"Does showering always make you that happy?" Ellen asked gesturing towards the obvious tenting in the sheet.

"Does barging into people's hotel room always make you this nosey?" Dean snapped.

"You're right it's really none of my business, you two are grown men, you know what you're doing, and you can't produce any malformed babies."

"This is no one's business, Ellen, this is between us," Dean said sternly motioning to indicate Sammy and himself. "You just happened to barge in at the wrong time. This is our secret and you better keep your mouth shut." Dean finished with a small hint of threat.

"I hear you Winchester. If my daughter shows up send her home, I'm gonna beat her ass." Ellen replied backing towards the door.

"If Jo shows up tonight you'll have to take a number." Sam growled.

"I bet. You boys have a good night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She mumbled eyeing both of them. Sam slammed the door behind her. Walking towards the bed he dropped the sheet and smiled.

"You think Ellen would suck my cock?" He asked advancing on Dean.

"Don't know, she might…but then I'd have to kill her." Dean grunted glaring at the closed door. "That was such a mood killer," he grumbled.

"I'm still in the mood; I'm rarin' and ready to go." Sammy muttered standing beside the bed his rigid cock resting against his navel.

"Dude, Ellen Harvelle just busted into our room and caught me naked then looked at me like she wondered if I taste like chicken, I may never get it up again."

"You don't taste like chicken and I'm up right now."

"You're not gonna shut up until I blow you are you?"

"There are alternatives but I love watching you suck me." Sam replied cupping Dean's face and running his thumb over his brother's pouting lips. "See she didn't affect you that badly you're already getting hard." Sam chuckled pressing his thumb into the sensitive underside of Dean's cock. The smaller hunter squirmed at the caress. "I'm getting blue ball, bro, help me out." Sam asked his voice edging on pleading.

"Well when you put it like that." Dean said getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"You ain't straddling my chest again. I'm you're legs might give out and you'll sit on me, and I don't need your jumbo ass knocking the wind out of me."

"My ass takes you're breath away? 'Cause that's what I heard." Sammy replied climbing onto the bed.

"That it does, Sammy boy, that it does." Dean murmured slapping one of the tight globes before squeezing it in his palm. Sam jumped at the slap but his cock twitched Dean noted the response. Sam flopped onto his back causing his swollen meat to sway and bob. Dean allowed his eyes to flow over his brother's body drinking in every smooth plan and muscled. He wanted to make his toes curl. He knelt on the edge of the bed and began to crawl up his brother's body. Anyone else would have been afraid of the brutally hungry glint Dean's eye but Sammy knew what it meant.

He had seen that hunger more often in bars than on hunts. It wasn't a hunger for blood or pain; it was a hunger for warmth, a need to crawl inside the warmth of another person to escape the memories of living through death….after death. It was not the hunger for death it was a hunger for life, to wrap the warmth and sex of another around himself to fight off the chill surviving time and again when his number was called. That raw yearning hunger also meant that Dean would milk as much sensation from the experience as possible.

Dean climbed Sam's body 'til their hips were aligned then bent his head and took his brother's tawny brown nipple into his mouth flicking his tongue against the warm pebble while grinding his heat against Sammy's throbbing warmth. Sam moaned and threw his head back stretching his lithe body beneath Dean's manipulations until his toes curled and popped. Dean grinned as he felt his brother stretch and tremble beneath him. With a small smirk of victory Dean switched nipples adding the barest edge of teeth and continuing the long slow grind. Sam began to move his hands to Dean's back but the smaller man grabbed his arms and forced them over Sammy's head before making him cry out in a ragged moan by biting into the tender, swollen areola hard enough to bruise. Still he didn't let up straddling the line between pain and pleasure never ceasing the slow torturous rubbing. Sammy struggled against the restraining hold on his arm's seeking to feel more of Dean's skin than the hot, hard length sliding against him. Dean forced the straining arms back to the mattress before nipping the flesh just above his brother's reddening nipples.

"Can't, too much." Sam shouted arching his back and pressing his hips up before shooting on his chest.

While Sam lay stunned his eyes closed and his lips twisted into a hapless grin Dean lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder and aligned his aching shaft with Sam's tight pink rosebud. He began to slowly press into his brother's body. Sam was still lost in the warmth of his afterglow too relaxed to notice the unprepared penetration. He noticed when Dean bucked his hips causing his head to butt against tight bundle of nerves buried deep in his body causing sensation to shoot into his already overtaxed nerves.

"Oh, God. You're gonna kill me." Sam moaned as a shiver racked his body. Dean grinned and aimed for the nerves again causing the larger man to writhe. Dean kept his thrusts slow and steady dragging every moan from his brother that he could savoring each like honey: warm and sweet. Beneath him Sam began to sweat his skin glistening in the meager hotel lighting. Dean drank in the beautiful sight of the glistening golden skin and the careless abandon etched across his brother's languid face. Before long his body begged to pound mercilessly into Sammy's but he ignored the twitching muscles screaming for release, he would rather hear his brother beg.

"Can't, can't take anymore. Please." Sammy panted gasping for air.

"What is it, Sammy? You want me to slow down?"

"No, fuck me, goddamit!" Sam moaned thrusting his hips down impaling himself on his brother's cock. Dean abandoned the torturous pace and began to piston in and out of the too tight, too hot, velvet passage throwing back his head and reveling in the sensation of liquid fire spreading through his groin.

Sam began to pant harder as the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room and another orgasm racked his supine body. Again and again Dean's thrusts stroked u against Sammy's prostate causing him to writhe and jerk as wave after wave of sensation flash over him. Finally as his orgasm reached its peek one wave of pleasure was unable to pass before another was on him. Sammy's eyes rolled wildly as his vision the world melted around him and he came with a hoarse, ragged shout.

The spasms wracking Sam's body caused hi already tight passage to spasm and squeeze clenching around dean's length. Dean continued to pump against the spasmodic muscles until finally his own orgasm burned through his body. With a bellow Dean stabbed forward burying himself inside his brother before shooting torrents of searing seed into the still twitching grasp. Spent Dean collapsed across Sam's body nuzzling his face into the warm skin between his brother's neck and shoulder.

As the world re-solidified around him and his senses returned Sammy became aware of the soft snuffling snore in his ear. Though his arms were still bonelessly languid Sam wrapped them around Dean pulling the smaller man into his warmth. Dean unconsciously snuggled deeper into the warmth seeking it. Awake he could seek the warmth by plowing into another's body. In sleep he could accept the warmth that Sam offered, could satiate his hunger. As the brother's lay on that hotel bed Sam vowed to offer his love and warmth to Dean awake and asleep forever. Even on the nights that Dean did not seek he would give.


	3. Hoody

Dean woke enveloped in warmth. For years he'd bitched and moaned every time he had to share a bed with Sammy because the larger hunter always treated him like his own personal teddy bear. For years he'd put on a gruff exterior and tortured his younger brother mercilessly because he couldn't admit to himself, let alone anyone else, how much he enjoyed waking wrapped in his younger brothers arms. It was so at odds with his self image and their relationship that he never quite understood why simply falling asleep would flip their dynamic it still made no sense to him but he couldn't help but snuggled into the warmth of Sam's arms. He lay there until finally the demands of his bladder forced him to move. He began inching towards the edge of the bed doing his best not to wake Sam. He hoped if he was quite enough he could make it to the bathroom and back without the younger man waking. Unfortunately, despite Dean's best efforts, Sam woke up and pulled him close snuggling his face against the warm skin of Dean's back. Dean didn't want to move, he wanted to stay in bed and enjoy Sam's drowsy snuffling against the back of his neck but his bladder's urgent warning were becoming more and more strident until he squirmed loose and bolted from the bed.

He turned just in time to catch Sam retract like he'd been shot. Crap! They were finally in a place where he could enjoy being snuggled by his mammoth baby brother but years of teasing and too much diner coffee were teaming up to mess things up.

"Sorry, I thought…" Sam began his voice ragged.

"You thought right, Sammy boy, but I really have to go." Dean was nearly prancing with the effort to hold it in long enough to explain himself. Sam looked at him, his hazel eyes wide and glistening, Dean couldn't quite read the expression but it didn't look pained so he darted off to the bathroom. When he came back Sam still lay on the bed under the covers. Dean slid in beside him pressing his body against the younger hunter, inviting Sammy to wrap his arms back around him. Sam draped one arm over Dean's ribs the tips of his fingers brushing the soft, pale hairs at the base of Dean's spine.

"I thought I messed up, I thought we wanted different things." Sam's voice was quite and insecure. Over the past few years Dean had watched his brother become bolder, stronger, and harder. He'd been proud to watch Sam become more confident and had been happy to see that his baby brother was growing more able to take care of himself, but part of him missed the softness and had grieved as the part of his brother that needed him shrank. Hearing that insecurity in Sam's voice filled him with a confusing maelstrom of sadness and joy.

"What? You thought I was only in this for the sex?" He asked tilting his head up to look into Sam's big hazel eyes. He still wasn't sure how to feel, he didn't know whether to be hurt, angry or amused. His first instinct was to laugh but given Sam's current emotional state that probably wasn't the best idea, anger probably wouldn't help much either. That left him with hurt and Dean Winchester didn't do hurt.

"I've kept you along this many years and never laid a hand on you until two days ago, what makes you think I would be all about the sex now?"

"That's the point, you never touched me until we started having sex, I thought maybe you still didn't want the touchy feely stuff."

"I've hugged you." Dean said taken aback by the defensive tone in his voice.

"When I'm drunk or dyeing."

"Well, you know how I am."

"Yeah, I know how you are. What I don't know is what's changed now. Are you going to be affectionate now just because we're having sex?"

"It comes with the territory, I guess, but that's not all. I mean I don't hug and snuggle with women I meet in bars."

"Then what is it, Dean, I like this but I want to know why."

"Because I love you, Sammy, I mean I've always loved you but its different now. I don't know how to explain it."

"You're in love with me?" The question took Dean by surprise.

"I don't know, I've never been in love before." Dean finally admitted, the closet he'd ever come to loving anyone was Carry and even that didn't feel like this, he'd never loved anyone the way he loved Sammy. There was no one else he'd die for, who he would kill for, whose absence caused him pain and presence made him happy. "I think I've always been in love with you. When you went to Stanford I thought it would kill me. For weeks I'd wake up in the morning and couldn't wait to get up and see you. Then I'd remember you were gone and I didn't want to get up." Sam wrapped both arms around the smaller man and pulled him tighter. "When that jackass stabbed you all I could think about was getting you back, it didn't matter what it took. I had to get you back or lie down and die. When the crossroads demon told me I'd only have a year with you I didn't care, a year was better than loosing you forever right then." Sam was surprised to feel moisture where Dean's head lay against his chest. He pulled one arm back and put his hand under Dean's chin tilting his face back. His brother's eyes were filled with tears and agony.

"Shhh, it's okay now." Sam said softly he scooted down the bed and kissed the tears from Dean's face. He could count the times he'd seen his brother cry on one hand and watching tears well from those green eyes and course down the bridge of that freckled nose caused his heart to hitch.

"God, you're turning me into a girl." Dean said scrubbing at his eyes.

"But you're my girl." Sam said with a grin running his fingers through the silky, invisible hairs beneath his hand. Dean shivered at the caress while gritting his teeth at his brother's words. With a grunt he rolled on top of the larger hunter and pinned his wrists to the headboard. Sam's eyes twinkled with surprise and laughter.

"Let's get one thing straight, Sammy, you're my girl." The younger hunter laughed and Dean put more pressure on his wrists growling. Sam lay pinned against the bed staring up at his brother enjoying the way the older hunter's body felt through the thin coverlet. Dean let his knees slide to either side of Sam's thighs to get a better purchase and jumped as something long and hard brushed against his ass through the covers. "You like being pinned to the bed?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I like you wiggling around in my lap." Sam's voice was filled with heat but the fire in his eyes was unrivaled. He bucked his hips and that same long hard shape caressed the groove of Dean's ass. Dean was surprised by the thrill of pleasure that tightened in his stomach and caused his own dick to fill with blood.

"You think you can handle it?" He asked deliberately wiggling his hips causing his cheeks to slide over Sammy's heat. A flicker of surprise coursed through Sam's features only to be replaced by blazing lust.

"Do you?" Dean had never really considered reversing their roles but the sensation of Sam rubbing against him and the devouring lust the larger man's eyes pushed any doubts from his mind. He pushed up on his knees and began tugging at the thin cover that separated his body from Sam's. Sam's eyes widened as Dean's motions brought his swelling cock closer to Sam's face. It took a great deal of effort not to take the hard length into his mouth. Instead he helped Dean moved the covers away from his crotch. Finally they managed to drag the covers away; Dean instantly sat back down his balls resting on the mound above Sam's penis. Sam's cock followed the curve of Dean's ass, fitting far better than either could have imagined. Dean was surprised at how good it felt to have Sam's warm skin beneath him. It had always felt spectacular to have the younger hunter's warm, firm ass nestled against his crotch; he'd never imagined it would feel half as good to have his brother's body resting against his balls and ass. He rocked back and for the a few times reveling in the feeling of Sammy's head sliding up and down his body and taking great pleasure on the almost pained expression of pleasure etched across his brother's face.

"If you keep that up I'm going to go." Sam moaned staring down at Dean. Dean grinned and leaned forward proffering two fingers to Sammy. Sam took the fingers in his mouth sucking on each and running his tongue over them to make sure they were good and wet. Dean pulled them from his brother's mouth and reached behind himself circling his index finger around the tight bundle of muscles behind him. The sensation was more pleasurable than he'd ever imagined but the as he probed the tight hole with his fingers it tightened even more. He tried adding more pressure but that pushed the sensation too quickly to pain. Sam lay beneath Dean watching his face.

"You have to relax, focus on the pleasure and your body will open up." He said gently his dick twitching impatiently.

"I'm trying to relax but up until now that's been an exit only, and it's not too happy about losing that status." Dean said trying to slowly work his finger into the tight hole. Finally he managed to wriggle the blunt tip of his finger in swirling it to loosen the muscles. This too felt far better than he'd ever thought and it was a simple thing to press it in further. Leaning forward he gauged where his own prostate would be and ran the tip of his finger over it. The sudden urge to pee gripped him.

"Does it always do that?"

"Do what?" Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"When I fuck you, does it make you have to pee?"

"At first sometimes, but after that that little tingle gets stronger and if feels awesome." Sam said a smirk playing across his features. Dean brushed the finger across his prostate again and shivered, it still made him want to pee but the sensation had always been mildly pleasurable and despite the urge to go it also caused that little ring to loosen each time. Finally he was loose enough to insert the other finger he scissored them back and forth loosening himself further he inserted a third finger for safe measure, after all Sammy was really big, before withdrawing his fingers .

"I think I'm ready." He said quietly. Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean, as his tongue probed the older hunter's mouth Dean guided Sam's head towards his entrance and began lowering himself onto the hot thick shaft. That original stretching sensation was so much more intense pushing the balance between pain and pleasure higher. At first pain won out and he couldn't help but wince but he slowed his descent and balance flickered back to pleasure as Sam's head brushed that tight bundle of nerves inside causing him to spasm wider. Finally he could feel the base of Sam's cock touch his ass, his balls once again resting on the gentle swell above it.

"God you're so tight, so hot." Sam said quietly his voice hoarse. Dean looked down as Sammy. The younger man's face was slack, his eyes half glazed. Dean took a moment to examine the sensation of having Sam's long hard dick buried in his ass. It was definitely tight but the stretching sensation wasn't too uncomfortable any longer. It didn't really feel that good either until Sam's cock pulsed sending a tingle of pleasure through the nerves lining his tight passage. With a sigh Dean pulled himself up feeling each ridge and vein of Sam's cock as it squeezed back through his tight passage. As the thick ridge at the base of Sam's head brushed against his prostate Dean realized what his brother had meant. The sensation that shot from his balls to his head was still ticklish but it was so intense if felt like a miniature orgasm all by itself. Sam moaned beneath him as Dean's tunnel clenched and gripped his head. Dean rose until only the tip of Sam's cock was inside him before thrusting his hips down again.

He continued to rise and fall torn between focusing on the thunder storm of sensations rushing through his body and the expressions playing across Sammy's face. He really hated to admit it but he would have liked to try it one time when he didn't have to do all the work so he could really enjoy it. He could feel his own orgasm approaching and picked up his pace thankful that his years as a hunter had given his strong leg muscle, still as the sensations jetting from his prostate to his balls and through the rest of his body were beginning to makes his legs tremble and he was thankful when he felt Sam's strong fingers grip his ass to steady him. A few more strokes and he came throwing his head back in a hoarse shout. As the orgasm gripped his body he could feel his already tight passage clench around Sammy's swollen cock milking it. Sam hissed and came. Dean moaned as he felt torrents of hot come fill him. He leaned forward exhaustedly wincing as the jizz that he had deposited on Sam's stomach squelched between their bodies. As he rested on the younger hunter, Sam's cock began to grow soft and slid from Dean's abused hole with a soft pop. The moment the dick was gone the cooling come began to seep out of his ass and down his thighs.

"That was amazing." Sam sighed rubbing Dean's back with one heavy hand.

"Yes it was." Dean said as he nestled closer to Sam's broad chest. "Sammy?"  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"My ass hurts and is leaking."

"If you feel like moving we can take a shower."  
"Maybe in a little bit." He said tugging at the cover that was still trapped between his legs and Sam's. Sammy laughed and did his best to extricate the thing blanket finally pulling it loose and wrapping it over his brother's shoulders. They drifted back to sleep with Dean stilling sprawled on top of Sam's lap.

An hour later Dean woke again while Sammy still lay beneath him snuffling softly. He sat up and stretched groaning as his ass gave a sharp pang. He hoped that things got easier eventually or he was going to feel guilty every time he fucked Sam. He slid off his younger brother and waddled towards the bathroom vowing to use actual lube if he ever did this again. Sam's come had tried in tacky rivulets down his thighs and he climbed into the shower sighing happily as the hot water streamed down and washed away everything. By the time he was finished Sam was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed scrubbing at his eyes. Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. It didn't really make any sense to try modestly anymore sense he and the other hunter had tasted, touched, and been inside each other but he really wasn't looking forward to a round two anytime soon so he gripped the towel with one hand while he rifled through the dufflebag.

"Damn." He said standing and glaring down at the bag.

"What is it?" Sam asked peering over at him.

"I've got a clean pair of boxers, jeans, and socks but no shirts. I don't think there's a shirt in here that I haven't worn twice at least." He grumbled as he reached back down to fish out the rest of his clothes.

"I guess we'll have to hit the laundry mat today, until then you can were something of mine." Sam said standing up to dig through his duffle. Apparently Sammy had no qualms about a round two, he walked and squatted by his duffle naked as a jaybird. Dean watched the long lines of muscled and licked his lips as Sam's cock and balls dangled beneath his putting his ass and package of premium display. Dean quickly shimmied into his boxers and jeans wincing as he tucked his hard member down the leg the jeans. Sam stood up and turned around with a grey Stanford hoody that he offered to Dean. Dean grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. The oversized grey shit swallowed him whole hanging halfway down his thighs and bunching around his wrists. Sam stood smiling at him still naked but less flaccid than he had been.

"Is this some kind of kink of yours?" Dean growled looking up to his brother's face.

"Apparently, you look so cute." He said stepping closer to the older hunter. He tipped Deans face towards his and kissed him quickly and fiercely.

"I don't do cute, Sammy." Dean said pushing at his bare chest.

"Actually, you do cute very well." Sam said running his hand down Dean's back before gripping his ass so tightly it made him jump to his tip toes.

"Were are not doing that again until is stops feeling like I sat on a baseball bat!" Dean said pushing against Sam's chest before taking a step back.

"Does little Dean's butt still hurt?" Sam asked smirking.

"You are fucked up man." Dean said glaring at his younger brother. "I'm going to go get breakfast; you better get your ass in there and take a cold shower. Cause the playgrounds closed for repairs." Dean said jabbing his finger towards the bathroom door. He turned on his heel and stomped towards the door without looking back.

"I love you, Dean." Sammy called after his still grinning. He just barely heard 'love you too, Sammy," as Dean slammed the door behind him.


	4. The Stolen Years

Dean stood at the counter of the nearest diner shifting his weight back and forth between his feed. No matter how he stood he couldn't managed to get comfortable. If he stood perfectly straight then his cheeks clenched and it burned. If he stood on either foot then his boxers rode up and it burned worse. He had a dreadful feeling that he was going to end up eating his breakfast lying on his stomach. The waitress seemed much more interested in waiting tables than she was to dealing with anyone standing at the counter. When she finally made her way back to the front of the diner Dean rattled off his lunch order with no small amount of ire. When she finally returned with his order Dean took the bags dropped exact change on the counter and walked out.

Halfway back to the hotel he decided he was going to kill Sammy when he got there. The big lummox knew what he was doing, they had already had sex a couple times and Dean hated to admit it but Sammy was a little bit bigger than him. He should have warned him it would be painful the next day or at least try to convince him to use lube. Dean was a hunter, he was used to pain, he'd been shot and walked it off. But this dull little ache was so much worse than anything else because he had never realized exactly how delicate that particular part of his body was. He was lost in thought when the old woman stepped out of the alley, he almost ran into her.

"'Scuse me." Her murmured as he tried to step around her. He jumped and winced when her boney hand wrapped around his wrist and squeezed. She looked like an old bag lady, her gray hair hung around her face in twisted strings and whatever clothing she had once worn had given away to rags supplemented by blankets tied around her skinny body. When she peered up at his face cold blue eyes shone from beneath the floppy hat she had screwed on top of her head.

"You're going to lose him." She said still staring at up at him. Dean was taken aback by how clear and concise her voice was, he had expected it to be slurred with liquor or insanity, but her words were crystal if shaped oddly by an accent he couldn't place.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said trying to shake his arm free vainly.

"Sure you do, boy." She said squeezing his wrist until Dean almost dropped the diner bags. "You're going to lose him again and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You're crazy, let go of me." Dean growled reaching for the gun at his back.

"I can't stop it." Dean stopped moving and listened to her.

"How?" He asked finally.

"I have my ways; all I need from you is a gift, something you'll never miss." She said her face splitting into a smile filled with gnarled teeth.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that, but all you have to do it agree and I can make sure your precious little Sammy will never leave you." Her eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"Take whatever you want." Dean said finally his voice shaking slightly.

"Done." She released his hand and dashed into the alley before Dean had time to think. He ran into the alley after her but she was already gone. He couldn't believe that he had just agreed to let the old bat have whatever she wanted but her voice and the things she said scared him. Shaking his head Dean left the alley and made his way back to the hotel.

When Dean let himself into the hotel Sammy was still in the shower. He sat the food down on the table and sat down on the bed. He jumped up a second later and stretched out across the rough hotel comforter on his stomach and waited for Sammy to get out of the bathroom. He must have not slept as well or as long as he thought because he managed to fall asleep before Sammy came out.

"Hey, kid, wake up." Dean groaned as Sammy nudged on his shoulder.

"Go away, I'll eat later." Dean muttered rolling onto his side and curling into a ball.

"How'd you get into my hotel room?" Sammy asked nudging him again.

"Same way I always do, Sammy, I used my key." Dean grumbled.

"How do you know my name?"

"What the hell's the matter with you? Have you gone simple, Sam? I know your name because I helped pick it out!" Dean grunted sitting up on the bed and glaring at his brother. "Woah, when did you have another growth spurt." He asked when he realized how much taller Sammy was.

"Dean, is that you?" Sammy asked his face going blank with shock and horror.

"'Course its me. Who else would it be?" Dean said, rolling his eyes. He grunted as Sam picked him up from the bed and drug him to the bathroom and sat him down in front of the mirror. There were several things wrong with that. Sam had never been able to pick him up that easily and the reflection in the mirror wasn't one he'd seen for quite a few years.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT I'M JAILBAIT." Dean bellowed staring at the boy in the mirror.

"How did this happen?" Sammy asked his voice going high and panicky.

"I don't kn…..that old woman!" Dean hissed running out of the bathroom towards the door.

"Wait, hold up." Sammy said running after his brother. He just managed to snag the hood of Dean's hoody before he got the door open. "What old woman?"

"There was an old woman, she came out of an alley on my way home, she said that I was going to lose you again but she could stop it all I had to do was give her a gift." Dean said trying to pull the hoody out of Sam's much larger hand.

"What kind of gift?" Sam asked pulling Dean back towards the bed.

"She wouldn't say." Dean said guiltily.

"And you agreed!" Sam shouted smacking his hand to his forehead. "You're smarter than this, Dean."

"The bitch was creepy okay, she freaked me out." Dean said apologetically.

"Don't talk like that, it's weird." Sammy said, sighing as he sat down on the bed.

"Talk like what?" Dean asked confused.

"Don't cuss, you're not old enough." Sammy said smirking.

"Bullshit, I'm thirty years old, Sammy, and besides I talked like this when I was actually fifteen." Dean growled. "Now get dressed we got to find that old bitty and gank her." Dean said heading back towards the door.

"Wait a minute; we can't go off halfcocked we have to find out what we're dealing with first." Sammy said.

"If we sit around and wait while you do research she'll get away." Dean shouted. "I don't want to grow up again, Sammy, it was hard enough the first time." Dean said jabbing himself in the chest.

"Dean we don't even know if killing her will fix this. What if we do manage to find her and waist her and you're still a kid?" Sam asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, you do research but you do it fast." Dean said flopping on the bed, he grabbed the remote and started flipping through the pay per view channels.

"No porn." Sammy said taking the remote away from him.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked glaring at his little brother.

"Because it's creepy, watch Sesame Street or something." Sam said as he opened his lap top and started typing.

"Can't believe this shit." Dean muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the television.

"I think I found something." Sammy said half an hour later.

"What is it?" Dean asked scooting to the foot of the bed to look over Sam's shoulder.

"The basic translation is time thief." Sam said his eyes flickering down the screen. "They pop up in a couple of different cultures, they grant a wish in return for an unspecified price, when the person who made the wish goes to sleep and wakes back up they've lost half their life. Most of the people on this thread seem to think it means you lose half of your life expectancy but apparently you lose half the years you've already lived."

"How do we fix this?" Dean asked trying to read over Sam's shoulder.

"Um, it looks like the thief keeps the stolen years in some sort of vessel. If we find the vessel and destroy it then it'll release all the stolen years and everyone will go back to normal." Sam said his eyes scanning down the screen again.

"So what are we looking for and where do we find it?" Dean asked impatiently.

"It's not too specific about the vessel; apparently it differs from thief to thief. But you're right we need to get going." Sammy said jumping to his feet and heading towards his duffle bag.

"Why, what's wrong?" Dean asked sliding off the bed to follow him.

"The thieves are nomadic they never stay in one place too long and once they've gotten enough years to satisfy them they move along. We've got to find her before she takes off."

"How to we find her?" Dean asked, watching as Sammy got dressed.

"That's the part you're not going to like." Sammy said as he sat on the bed to lace up his boots.

"Why?"

"There's a ritual in locating charm in Latin."

"Yeah, what about it?" Dean snapped his patience wearing thin.

"You have to say it, and it has to be spoken over the heart of a black dog." Sam said bracing for the onslaught.

"Where the hell are we supposed to get a black dog's heart?" Dean shouted stomping his foot against the floor.

"Calm down, it's not as bad as it sounds." Sammy said soothingly. "Once the charm is made then it lasts for quiet a while we'll be able to track her down."

"So you're saying that I'm stuck like this until we can find a black dog, cut out its heart, and cast the spell?" Dean asked his jaw dropping and his eyes narrowing.

"And track the thief back down, yeah." Sammy said shrugging again.

"But I want to be and adult again." Dean said flopping down on the bed his head hanging. After a moment Sam heard sniffling, he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Dean wrapping his arm around his brother. "Puberty sucks, Sammy, these hormones are driving me crazy. One minute I'm angry the next minute I'm bawling." Sammy ran his hand up and down Dean's back trying to comfort him. Finally the boy stopped crying and raised his head to kiss Sammy on the lips. Sam jumped off the bed and crossed the room quickly.

"No, absolutely not." He said waving his arms emphatically.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked getting off the bed.

"Dean, you said it yourself you're jailbait. We can't do anything with you like this!" Sammy said laughing nervously as he scrubbed at his face.

"But, I'm horny!" Dean moaned flopping back down on the bed.

"Tough shit, you're a teenager go in the bathroom and take care of it. I'm going to go to the office." Sam said heading towards the door.

"What? Why?" Dean said jumping to his feet again.

"To get you your own room." Sam said over his shoulder.

"Oh god she was right." Dean said his voice going cold and shaky.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, his hand was still on the door knob.

"I'm losing you again, and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Sam could hear the tears in his voice again he took his hand off the door knob.

"You're not losing me, Dean, but we can't, not with you like this. It's just wrong." Sam said hanging his head.

"I promise I'll be good, I won't try anything. Just don't leave me alone." Dean's voice was raw and vulnerable and for the first time he actually sounded like the kid he looked like. Sam crossed back to the bed and sat down wrapping Dean in his arms.

"Okay, it's alright, I won't go anywhere." He said gently rocking his brother.

After Dean had calmed down a little they ate breakfast. Sam got back on the lap top and started trying to find a black dog relatively close to them and Dean sat on the bed and watched some more television. A little after lunch Sam got off the laptop and ordered pizza. When it arrived he at his sitting at the table still pouring over the computer and Dean ate his on the bed his eyes locked on the television. It was getting late and Sam still hadn't managed to find anything. He closed the laptop and stood stretching.

"I'll crash on the floor you can take the bed." HE said to Dean as he grabbed his pillow off the bed.

"No." Dean said getting off the bed.

"Fine you can take the floor." Sam said shrugging.

"Neither of us is taking the fucking floor, I promised I wouldn't try anything and I meant it. Now get in bed." Dean said it was kind of hard trying to bully Sammy when he barely came up to his chest. It was kind of hard to bully Sam anyway.

"Dean, it's weird okay." Sam said sighing.

"No shit, you think it isn't weird for me?" Dean grunted. "This is all kinds of freaksome, and the least you could do is try and keep thing normal so I don't lose my damned mind. Now get in the bed and hold me goddamnit!" Dean clamped his hand over his mouth as the last words flew out and he realized what he'd said. "Oh god what have you done to me?" He said glaring at Sam who rolled backwards on the bed laughing.

A/N: Well this plot line has been in my head for a good long time now and I finally got it written down. I'm just not sure if it's as good as I was hoping it would be. Maybe I've lost my knack for writing Dean. Read and respond please?


	5. Heart of the Dog

Dean woke up in the bed alone for the third time in three days and decided it was time to find out if he could still take Sammy even though he was now a full foot and a half shorter and a hundred pounds lighter than his 'little brother.' He sat up, scrubbed his eyes, and jumped involuntarily when he heard the sound of his brother's rumbling laughter somewhere past the foot of the bed. Dean opened his eyes then narrowed them to barely more than slits when he found Sammy sitting at the dinette with a half eaten sausage and biscuit lying forgotten on the table.

"What the hell's so funny, jumbo?" Dean grumbled crawling out of bed and stumbling towards the table. Normally the first thing he did upon awakening was run to the bathroom but for some reason lately he'd been ravenous and all thoughts on his full bladder fled before the scent of sausage.

"It's just adorable when you wake up and scrub your eyes like a little boy, I mean you are a little boy now, and that makes it even cuter." Sammy said a grin twisting his lips. Dean knew Sammy wasn't quite dense enough to provoke him on an empty stomach so that only left one option: he had bad news so he was trying to piss him off so he wouldn't get depressed.

"I'm not a little boy, I'm a teenager, and I have never been cute in my entire life. Now give me my breakfast and tell me what happened." Dean grumbled flopping onto the vinyl of the dinette chair barely wincing as the cool plastic struck the bare skin of his legs.

"I wish you would put some clothes on, I'd rather not explain to the manager…or the cops what I'm doing with a half naked teenage boy in my hotel room." Sammy said shaking his head uncomfortably.

"I'll put on some pants after breakfast, and the explanation is easy enough 'Dad', so quit stalling and tell me why we're not getting a Black Dog's heart this time." Dean growled tearing into the sausage and biscuit that Sam handed him.

"The game warden called me this morning, the ferocious 'Black Dog' that was tearing up people's livestock and leaving shredded Bambies in the woods was a rabid Dalmatian." Sammy said sighing heavily. Dean stopped eating his mouth hanging open in shock. In all their years of hunting they had killed more Black Dogs than he could count, and now that they were actually looking for one they came across a deranged Disney puppy.

"Who in the hell could mistake a Dalmatian for a Black Dog?" Dean snapped slinging his sandwich against the table top. "I mean seriously there is a big fucking difference between a giant, black, devil dog and a skinny ass, white dog with black spots foaming at the mouth."

"Don't get discouraged, this is the first hunt we tried and I've already got my ear to the ground for another dog. We'll have one before you know it and you'll be back to your regular age." Sam reasoned with his most encouragingly dopey grin on his face. Dean had seen Sam use the smile before when he told families that they might be able to find their missing love one alive, guess how many people they actually found alive….not many.

"Get ready, we're leaving in thirty." Dean said grabbing his sausage and biscuit off the table. He crammed it in his mouth as he headed towards the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Dean was sitting in the passenger seat of his baby with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. They were headed towards the roadhouse. Sammy hadn't been able to come up with a single Black Dog on his own so they were going to go talk to Ellen. It wasn't that Dean didn't want to see the woman, she was the closest thing he had to family aside from Sammy. But he was already in a foul mood and he really didn't want to deal with Jo teasing him about his current condition.

"Why the hell can't I drive again?" Dean snapped turning to his brother. "We've made enough fake ID's to get every kid in the heartland into a club, why can't we whip up a learner's permit or something?"

"Because you really don't look old enough to drive; I know in reality you're probably at least fifteen or sixteen, but you don't exactly look street legal, and you always said we shouldn't be conspicuous."

"I hate being short." Dean said crossing his arms even tighter. It wasn't something that he would usually admit…being short that is, much less being less than one hundred percent comfortable with every aspect of his body. Still if he was going to be completely honest with himself Dean didn't like being shorter than Sammy, he had hated it when his kid brother hit a growth spurt and shot up straight past him. And now that he was back to his fifteen year old height and Sammy was a full grown Sasquatch it made the difference even more obvious.

"Stop pouting, you're too old." Sammy said barely biting back a chuckle. As terrifying as the prospect of an enraged Dean should have been the affect was kind of ruined by the fact that he was sitting like a four year old and his look of murderous rage was softened by the brilliant spattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not pouting; I'm reminding myself why I shouldn't shoot you." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"You can't shoot me you don't have a gun." Dean went rigid in his seat his finger digging into the interior. He had been packing heat since he was actually younger than he was then. But Sammy had decided it would raise too many questions if someone managed to catch a glimpse of Dean's piece. It was actually a valid concern considering there was much less of Dean to hide a gun on. Still it rankled his nerves to be reduced to carrying an ankle knife

"Pull the car over!" Dean grunted slamming his fist into the dashboard. Sammy jumped and quickly pulled the car to the side of the road. It wasn't the sudden outburst that startled him, Dean's usual anger had been amplified tenfold by his raging hormones and violent snaps had become even more common. But it was the second time in his entire life that Sammy had ever seen Dean actually hit the Impala in anger. The last time was when their father had died.

"What wrong?"

"Either give me back my gun or give me back my car. I can't take it anymore." Dean grunted his voice ragged. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes trying to stem the flow of tears that were beginning to prick at them. He hadn't cried this much when he was actually a teenager. The time thief had obviously cursed him with a little something extra, because the only person he had ever seen this prone to tears was his mother when she was pregnant with Sammy.

"I explained…."

"Fuck your explanations, Sammy. I'm a grown man, or at least I was a couple of weeks ago. Now I'm this….this thing and I can't have you, I can't have my gun, I can't even drive my car….MY CAR! So something's got to give before I lose it." Dean punched the dash again as a tear escaped and made its way down his cheek. "She should have just taken them all and killed me." The next thing Dean knew he heard the click of his seatbelt releasing and felt Sammy's arm around his shoulder. His brother dragged him across the seat and nestled him against his side, one hand smoothing his hair while the other slid over his back. As much as Dean wanted to push him away and scream at him for treating him like a child it was the most Sammy had touched him, willingly, since his transformation and he didn't want to give it up. Not even for the sake of his pride.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Sammy said soothingly. "You haven't lost me; you haven't lost anything it's all waiting for you when we get you fixed."

"Gimme back my gun." Dean said pulling away as he scrubbed the tears from his face.

"Fine, but if anyone catches you with it they'll probably put me away for a long time…and you'll go into foster care." Sammy said opening the car door. He went to the back and retrieved Dean's pistol from the secret compartment in the trunk.

"Been there, done that." Dean said taking the gun as Sammy slid back into the car. He would have preferred to get his car back but if little victories were the best he could manage he'd take them. "Foster care's probably easier to bust out of than prison, and it'll be easier to get you out from the outside."

"It's scary that you've thought of this." Sammy said shaking his head as he pulled back onto the road.

"I think on my feet little brother; now get us to the roadhouse so I can get my big boy balls back."

"Sam, where's Dean? Is everything alright?" Ellen asked, her face going pale, as they walked into the roadhouse. Dean stepped out of Sam's shadow and Ellen stared at him blankly. Finally realization dawned on her features and she came out from behind the bar.

"Oh my god, you look just like the picture John sent me after your first hunt." She said walking towards him. "I could just eat you up." She said reaching for his cheeks.

"Ellen, I love you, but if you pinch my cheeks…even once. I will shoot you in the kneecap." Dean grunted his hand itching to go for the gun at the small of his back.

"So it's just the outside." Ellen said, she didn't step away but she dropped her hands to her sides.

"Yeah, though he probably would have had the same reaction when he was really that age." Sam said shrugging.

"So what can I do for you boys?" Ellen asked sliding back behind the bar. "I can't serve you any liquor, Dean; your narrow ass ain't worth my license." Dean grimaced at her but shook his head.

"We're looking for a hunt, we need a Black Dog." Dean said hoisting himself up onto a bar stool.

"I don't know how much help I'll be. I mean, honestly; we don't get much talk about Black Dogs in here. They're piss ant stuff, most hunters don't even keep track of how many of them they gank. What do you want a Dog for anyway? I'd think you'd be after the thing that shrank you." Ellen said shrugging.

"We are." Sammy explained quickly before Dead could speak. "There's a tracking spell to find the creature that did Dean, but it calls for the heart of a Black Dog."

"You sure it meant a Black Dog and not just any old black dog?" She asked her forehead furrowing with thought.

"Pretty sure, I found several mentions of the same spell and one of them said Black Dog, another said Black Shuck, one even said Giesthund." Sam said shrugging.

"Well if you boys stick around for a while I can ask around. I'm not sure how much I can turn up, most hunters take care of them themselves…I mean hell they whet their boy's teeth on Black Dogs. But I don't know, maybe if I put the word out a hunter is looking for a Black Dog for his boy to kill someone might know something." Ellen said returning Sammy's shrug.

"Couldn't you just call us on the road; I want to get moving before Jo shows up." Dean said glancing around the bar uncomfortably.

"Why's that, pipsqueak, afraid of the big bad blonde?" Jo asked appearing through the swinging door behind the bar that lead to the kitchen. She had obviously been listening through the pass-through.

"Damn it." Dean hissed sliding from his stool. "I'm going to the car."

"Jo, you leave him alone, he's probably had a rough few weeks. Get back in there and fix them a couple of burgers." When Dean didn't even break stride at the mention of burgers Sammy spun and went after him.

"Hey, she's right we should probably stick around." He said grabbing Dean's shoulder as he caught up.

"Right, so I can sit around all day and listen to Jo make cracks at me." Dean snapped shrugging Sam's hand away. "I'd rather just get back on the road and keep my eyes open."

"If we crash here for the night then Ellen might have a direction to point us in in the morning. Besides I could probably sneak you a few beers upstairs after supper." Sammy wheedled. Beer was yet another thing that Dean had had to forgo since his encounter with the thief.

"Deal, but if she makes one more snide remark I'm going to deck her. I don't care if she is a chick or Ellen's daughter." Dean said glancing back in Ellen's direction.

"If you think you can take her then have at it. She's been a pain in the ass ever since that hunt you boys took her on." Ellen said shrugging her shoulders.

After Jo had finished preparing the boys their burgers she retired to the upper floors of the bar. Ellen watched them eat in a silence for a while before clearing her throat uncomfortably. Sammy looked up at her expectantly but Dean continued eating with gusto.

"Um, I don't know how you boy's have been handling this situation here, but I'd appreciated if you didn't….um…get up to any monkeyshines while you were here tonight. I don't know how the other hunters would react if they overheard…" She said clearing her throat again. Dean looked at her blankly until Sammy burst into laughter.

"Ellen, we wouldn't have sex here around the other hunters anyway." Sam said shaking his head a small grin still on his face.

"Besides, jumbo hasn't touched me since this happened." Dean grunted before shoving another fry in his mouth. "I'm like a virgin or something." Just then the jute box kicked on to "Like a Virgin" by Madonna. Dean gasped choking on the French fry, the sound of Jo's laughter filled the bar and Sammy banged on his back trying to dislodge the piece of potato.

"That's it Harvell, your ass is mine." Dean shouted jumping from the stool and running towards the direction of Jo's laughter.

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if you caught me, shrimp!" Jo's called as she ran out the front door of the bar.

"I got five bucks on my girl." Ellen said glancing towards Sammy.

"You're on." He said snagging a fry off Dean's plate.

A few hours later Dean was sitting on one of the twin beds in the upstairs room at the roadhouse pressing a bag of frozen peas to his black eye. When he had chased Jo out into the parking lot he had had no compunction against punching a girl, apparently the girl had no compunction against sucker punching a kid in the eye.

"You cost me five bucks and Ellen decided to make us pay for those peas." Sammy said as he walked into the room and flopped down on the other bed.

"Did you at least manage to sneak me some beer?" Dean asked dropping the bag from his face wincing as the growing bruise throbbed.

"No, Ellen had Jo frisk me before I came upstairs. She enjoyed it way too much." Sam said shuddering.

"So great, I have an epic shiner and now no booze. This day is turning out to be a pile of asshattery." Dean groaned replacing the peas.

"Well in a few more hours the hunters will start rolling in. We'll probably be out of here on the tail of a Dog by midnight."

"We better be, as soon as I'm twenty-one again I'm getting shit faced….and climbing you like a tree." Dean muttered.

"Could you not talk like that while you're still tiny? It's creepy as hell." Sammy murmured digging his lap top out of his bags.

"It's not like I chose to be like this….well okay I did. But I didn't know what I was choosing at the time you jerk."

"Bitch." Sammy responded automatically. After a moment he looked up from his laptop with a confused look on his face. Dean was sitting on the other bed staring at him.

"Alright this is just too damn weird. I'm going for a walk." Dean said leaping off the bed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sammy asked closing his laptop.

"No, I want to be alone." Dean said shaking his head as he closed the door behind him.

The sun was beating down outside of the roadhouse so he took off his jacket and stashed it in the Impala. He got a few steps from the car when he remembered his gun. Without his coat it probably stood out like a sore thumb underneath his thin white t-shirt so he pulled it out and dropped it in the trunk before heading towards the trees. He still had the six inch knife strapped to his calf, it's not like he really needed it. He was right outside the Roadhouse which was like hunter central. Monsters tended to steer clear of it….unless they were planning on blowing it up. And really, how many times could that happen.

Dean had been walking along the narrow gravel road that lead to the roadhouse for about half an hour and his shirt was already saturated and clinging to his skin. He pulled it off, wiped his forehead, and tucked it into the back of his jeans where his gun had been. He didn't know why he was so hot, the sun was beating down and it had to be at least eighty-five degrees out but normally he didn't sweat that much. When he came to the narrow path through the weeds he looked at it longingly. Thick trees hung over the path making it dark and green; it looked like it was at least teen degrees cooler. Finally he stepped off the road and headed off into the trees. Without the sun beating down on his shoulder he felt a lot cooler.

Dean had lost sight of the road when the first wave of nausea hit him. He stopped in the middle of the narrow path and swallowed violently attempting to calm his stomach. He made it a few more yards before he found himself on his hand and knees hurling into the bushes. The last time he had felt that ill was after he ate a suspicious burrito in a gas station in Tuscan. Dean had finished throwing up things he didn't remember eating when he finally noticed the low growling from a few feet in front of his face. Wiping his mouth he looked up and came face to muzzle with a huge Black Dog.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Dean muttered reaching slowing towards his pants leg. He had just manage to hike his pants leg and wrap his fingers around the hilt of the knife when the dog leapt knocking him backwards. "I am so no in the mood for this." Dean grumbled as he forced his forearm against the dog's throat and while his other arm scrabbled for the knife that had gone flying when the dog landed on him. More then than ever Dean missed the extra muscles that age had brought him. The Dog had to be at least a hundred pounds which was only a little less Dean's buck ten. The Dog had already managed to claw the crap out of Dean's chest when he found the knife. With one less titanic shove he managed to push the dog far enough away to stab his knife into its bottom jaw and out through the top of its skull. The Dog went still and Dean fell back against the grass panting heavily before pushing the Dog off of him. After he had finally caught his breath he stood and carved the dog's heart out with the knife before shredding his t-shirt to make bandages.

Jo was behind the bar wiping out glasses when Dean stumbled into the roadhouse. She took one look at the lump of raw meat clutched in his hand and the strips of blood soaked, white cotton wrapped around his narrow chest and called for her mother. Dean had already hit the ground before Ellen came through the kitchen door. A couple of seconds later Sammy was sliding down the stairs his gun braced over his left arm. When he saw Dean crumpled in the floor he dropped the gun and bounded the rest of the way down the stairs. Ellen had already managed to flip Dean over onto his back and was pressing a bar towel against the already saturated scraps of t-shirt.

"Look what I found, Sammy boy." Dean grunted struggling to life his arm to show Sam the Black Dog's heart.

"Some of these are going to need stitches." Ellen said gingerly examining the scratches on Dean's chest with her fingertips. "Have you been drinking, boy? You're bleeding a lot."

"No, you had your minion frisk Sammy on his way up the stairs. I haven't had a drop since I've been like this."

"Jo, go get Ash's first aid kit, he's already bleeding like stuck pig, we can't give him alcohol or aspirin to dull the pain. I'll have to give him a smurf berry so I can sew him up." A few moments later Jo was back lugging a black duffle bag. Ellen fished around it until she came out with a bag of pill bottles. She rifled through the bottles until she came out with a bottle of small blue pills.

"I'm not sure what the dosage is for a person your size." She said shaking the bottle reluctantly.

"Open the goddamn bottle and shake it over my head, whatever lands in my mouth will work." Dean hissed. Ellen popped open the bottle and shook a pill out in her hand and dropped it into Dean's waiting mouth. He swallowed the pill and held his breath waiting for it to kick in, every breath pulled at the drying clothe on his wounds and sent a sting of pain through his chest. Finally the lights above him blurred and though he could still feel the pain it felt like it belonged to someone else.

"Wha…hey those are good." He mumbled. "Got to get some of those for the road."

"Alright, let's get him sewed up and upstairs. How long will that stay fresh?" She asked glancing at the lump of bloody meat that had fallen from Dean's hand when the pill kicked in.

"Um, I have to stuff it full of herbs then dry it until the next full moon. Then we cast the spell for the locating charm." Sam said picking the heart up from the floor.

"Well I guess you should probably get on that. I'll take care of your brother." Ellen said shaking her head. "Jo, thread this needle for me then go get a bottle of Jack, my hands are shaking."

"I can sew him up, Ellen." Sam said hesitating.

"No, I'm fine; I used to do this all the time for Jo's daddy. It's just been a while since I did it. You go on upstairs and get to work. I'll call for you when I'm done." Dean was out of it for the rest of the night, when Ellen began to sew him up the pain became more immediate but it still wasn't enough to break through the pleasant haze that had filled his brain. He came too briefly when Sammy carried him upstairs to their room but the rest was just pleasant warm darkness.


	6. Demonic Algebra

The next few weeks were hell for Dean. When Sammy first told him about the spell he had told him nothing about the fact that it had to be cast under the light of the full moon. Dean had expected to be able to set out after the time thief as soon as they got the Black Dog's heart. The intervening weeks between the day he got attacked by the Dog and the night of the full moon seemed to stretch on forever. It was all made worse by the fact that it was taking forever for Dean's stitches to heal. Of course that was partially because every morning Dean woke up promptly at eight and made a mad dash to the bathroom only to throw up whatever was in his stomach.

"God, I feel like shit." Dean whimpered flopping gingerly onto the bed after he got back from the bathroom. "When are we getting those antibiotics?" Even though Dean's first wave of nausea happened before the attack a stomach bug couldn't have lasted for three weeks. So they finally decided that Dean must have caught an infection from the Dog's claws.

"As soon as the laminant on our new ID's firms up a little I'm taking you to the doctor." Sam said pulling on a pair of socks.

"Remind me why we're going to the doctor and not just getting something out of Ash's magic box of pills?" Dean asked rubbing his stomach, it wasn't rolling like it normally did in the mornings but there was something off that he just couldn't place.

"Because there's nothing in the first aid kit that would cure an infected wound, most of it was left over meds for the clap and syphilis." Sam said shaking his head with a fond look on his face. Dean had stopped paying attention halfway through the explanation.

"Do you remember my belly being this big when I was fifteen?" He asked poking at his stomach. It seemed like it was growing but he knew that wasn't possible, not with him turning into the incredible human regurgitator once a day for the past few weeks. "I remember being a lot more fit than this."

"Well you only get sick in the mornings." Sammy said shrugging. "Maybe it's because you've been laid up for a while."

"You're probably right." Dean said struggling to his feet. "I can't believe that stupid Dog shredded me up and got me sick too."

"Well to be fair you did cut out its heart."

"Shut up and go check those ID's I think I'm going to yak again." Dean said running towards the bathroom.

An hour later Samuel Wesson and his son Dean were sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor had already been in, examined Dean's stitches, and taken a blood sample. He didn't even seem to flinch when Sam explained that Dean had received his injuries from falling on a rake. Dean had already decided he would have to compliment Ellen on her stitching, the doctor hadn't noticed it wasn't a professional job either.

"What's taking so long?" Dean grunted fisting his hands in the white butcher's paper he was sitting on. "I'm starving."

"Um…I'll go check and make sure they haven't forgotten about us." Sam said moving towards the door. To be honest he was nervous beyond belief and wanted to scope the office for the cause. He'd been uneasy since the doctor had left. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He hadn't gotten more than a couple of feet when he heard the doctor arguing with a nurse and stopped.

"There has to be some mix up, this blood culture belongs to a fifteen year old boy." Sammy stopped and put his back to the wall listening intently.

"Well I know the papers said Dean, but I figured it was a typo or something. Those are the results on the blood you brought out of examining room six." The nurse responded.

"Well check again, because last time I checked males don't have uterus' so Dean Wesson can't be pregnant." Sam flinched. It took less than a second for his shock to wear away underneath the overwhelming certainty that Dean was going to kill him dead. Sam ran back to the examining room and slid inside.

"Forget the antibiotics; we have got to get out of here now." He said moving towards the window.

"What's going on?" Dean said without moving. "I want meds now."

"You don't need antibiotics, come on there are cops in the front lobby." Sam lied. He opened the window and hung himself against the outside of the building, dropping the last foot to the ground. He turned to catch Dean.

"Get out of the way." Dean said motioning for Sam to move back.

"Not a chance, I'm going to catch you. Come on!" Sam snapped. Ordinarily Dean would have argued but there was something in Sam's voice that scared him. He jumped from the window and Sam caught him under the arms. After Sam lowered him gently to the ground they went around the corner of the building where the Impala was parked out front.

"What the hell, Sammy. There's no cop cars out here." Dean hissed examining the parking lot.

"Just get in the car, Dean. I'll explain everything once we get back to the roadhouse." Sam said walking towards the Impala.

"Like hell I am. You're going to tell me everything right now or I'm not moving another inch." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get in the goddamn car, Dean, now!" Sam shouted pointing at the passenger side again. There was that scary ass sound again. Dean almost tripped rounding the car to the passenger's side. On the way back to the roadhouse Sam stopped at a pharmacy.

"What, did you do jack the script pad?" Dean asked opening his door. "I wish I had thought of that."

"No, I just need to get something." Sam said climbing out of the driver's side. "Stay in the car."

"You're getting too bossy for your own good, Sammy boy. Don't think because I've shrunk that means I won't kick your stupid ass." Dean growled getting out of the car.

"Dean, please just get back in the car." Sam pleaded his eyes going full on puppy dog.

"Fine, could you at least pick me up a six pack?" Dean grimaced. The way Sammy was acting was starting to scare the crap out of him. Was he dieing?

"NO! No beer." Sammy responded as he disappeared inside the pharmacy.

"I want you to piss in this cup." Sammy said once they got back in their room at the roadhouse. Dean stared down at the cup then looked up at Sam with an incredulous look on his face.

"You declare an all out booty embargo and when you finally decide we get to fool around you pull out the kinky shit?" Dean asked still staring at the cup. "I seriously don't think that's what they mean when they say 'playing doctor', Sam."

"We're not playing doctor, Dean; I need to run some tests." Sam said forcing the cup into Dean's hand.

"That still sounds like playing doctor to me." Dean said smirking. "What kind of tests?" Dean asked when Sammy didn't even crack a smile. A cold chill ran down his spine. It wasn't like he hadn't died before…..a couple of times before. And it was probably long past his time to go, but he really wasn't ready. For the first time in his life he had a real reason to live, not just fighting monsters and killing demons. He wanted to live so he could be with Sammy; he wasn't ready to die this time.

"I just want to check your urine for sulfur, it's nothing really I'm probably just being paranoid, but could you do it for me please?"

"Fine." Dean said shrugging. He headed towards the bathroom. Sam followed along behind him. "Do you mind? I'm kind of having performance anxiety and this is still way too kinky for my blood." Dean said looking up. Sammy was standing behind his shoulder. Sam nodded and stepped a few feet away. Dean cleared his throat harshly; Sammy threw up his hands and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. A few moments later Dean came out of the bathroom and handed the full cup to Sam. Same grabbed the pharmacy bag and pulled out a box. He tried to keep his body between the cup and Dean as he opened the pregnancy test and stuck the stick in the urine but Dean darted around him.

"What the hell, Sammy? That's not a sulfur test it's a pregnancy test. Have you lost your goddamn mind?" Dean said moving towards his brother. Sam turned and held up the test. He had bought several different tests; the first one was quick read. Dean's eyes focused on the read out then went unfocused as he fainted.

A few hours later Dean woke up in his bed at the roadhouse. The back of his head hurt like a son of a bitch and it felt like there was something he should remember. But it was the first time he had woken up without feeling the need to race to the bathroom and puke his guts out so he wasn't going to ask too many questions. He rolled over to face Sammy's bed and stretched luxuriously. His brother was staring so intently at his lap top that he hadn't even noticed Dean waking.

"I had the funniest dream." Dean said as he remembered. "You took me to the doctor, made me jump out through the window, when we got back here you made me piss in a cup so you could take a pregnancy test." Dean said chuckling. When Sam didn't laugh Dean sat up straight in his bed. "No, no, no you have got to be fucking kidding me." Sam reached over to the stand beside his bed and grabbed a handful of pregnancy tests. He held them up in a fan shape. Dean's eyes panned over the tests. There were pink plus signs and blue equals, it all looked like a daemonic algebra equation but there was only one answer.

"Your freaky psychic ass knocked me up!" Dean shouted jumping from the bed.

Ellen and Jo were sitting downstairs on either side of the bar playing Gin Rummy when they heard Dean shout. The next moment Jo was on her feet sneaking toward the stairs her hand lying forgotten on the bar top. Ellen sighed and through down her own hand before sweep the cards up in a pile and stuffing them back in the box.

"Jo, get back here." She said as she dropped the box into a drawer behind the bar.

"But, Momma, this is better than Guiding Light." Jo said taking another tentative step up the stairs.

"Joanna Beth Harvell, you get your narrow ass back down those stairs and sit down or I'm going to stripe your butt so hard you won't be sitting for a week." Ellen said hanging her head with a sigh. All hell was about to break loose over her head, under her roof. All she could do was give a silent thanks that no other hunters had spend the night last night. This was the kind of thing she hadn't wanted anyone outside the family to overhear.

"Fine." Jo muttered coming back down the stairs. She jumped back up on her barstool and rested her chin on her crossed arms. After a few moments of silence she said up quickly. "Oh god, I just realized I punched a pregnant teenager in the face!"

"Yeah, yeah you did. You're going to hell, baby." Ellen said smirking as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Give me one damn reason I shouldn't beat you until things go back to normal!" Dean growled shoving Sam back against the bed with his fist raised over his head.

"Because it would put unnecessary strain on the baby, and I don't think things are ever going back to normal, Dean." Sam said gently never even cracking a grin.

"Son of a bitch." Dean snapped sitting back onto Sam's legs. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that I'm the first person in our family to get pregnant with their brother's child, the fact that I'm an unwed, pregnant teen, or the fact that I don't even know where this kid is supposed to come out." Dean said shaking his head sadly. "Oh wait, I don't know if this thing is even a real baby." He said climbing off the bed to pace the floor.

"I'm trying to get answers, Dean, but as you can imagine there aren't that many precedence's." Sammy said sighing. "Come here." He said opening his arms.

"Oh, the fuck you say." Dean said laughing bitterly. "You can forget about touching my sweet ass ever again. Couldn't you have just given me crabs like a normal person?" Dean took one look at the hurt look on Sammy's face and wilted. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little freaked out right now." Dean murmured letting himself be enveloped in Sammy's arms.

"I know it's alright, I freaked for a while too. We'll head towards Bobby's tomorrow. Maybe he'll know what to do." Sam said kissing the top of Dean's head.

"Like hell we are. I don't want to be a teenaged…father. He can come to us, we've got to try to catch the thief and get my old body back." Dean grunted, a few moments later his stomach grumbled. "Eating for two now, right."

"Come on, we'll go downstairs and get you something to eat."

When they got downstairs Ellen already had a meal sitting on the bar. She let them eat in silence for a few minutes before she handed Dean a bottle with a lid.

"What's this for?" He asked examining the bottle. It looked like a twenty once that someone had rinsed and pulled the label off.

"After you finish eating you need to go whiz in it." Ellen said pouring him another glass of soda.

"Why is it everyone is making me pee in things lately?" Dean asked grimacing at her.

"Jo is going to go to the health department in town and get a pregnancy test. She's not pregnant so it won't do her much good but if she takes this with her it'll pass." Ellen explained.

"Well it's nice to know that our privacy is protected here." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Now why am I helping your daughter fake a pregnancy test?"

"We've got to get you some prenatal vitamins somehow, boy. And I'm too old to be pulling cons like this." Ellen said shaking her head.

"I hadn't even thought of that." Sam said abashedly.

"Well it's a good thing I'm around isn't it? Now you go fill that bottle up so Jo can get down there before the health department closes."

"I don't have to pee yet, he just made me fill up his cup." Dean said nodding towards Sammy.

"That'll change soon enough." Ellen said chuckling humorlessly. Dean blinked for turning to Sammy.

"You are so going to pay for this."

"You boys really stepped in it this time." Bobby said scratching the back of his head through his feed cap. "I don't even want to know how this happened." He said gesturing towards Dean's stomach. The slight bump was barely noticeable and that was if Dean pulled up his t-shirt to show his belly.

"Good, because it's none of your damn business." Dean grunted scooting a few inches farther from Sam. Ellen and Jo were the only people who knew about him and Sammy and that was two people too many as far as Dean was concerned. "Let's just say it was a demon issue." Dean said smirking at he glanced towards Sammy who blushed imperceptibly.

"Yeah, succubae are tricky like that….though I've never heard of anything like this before." He said scratching his head again. The perplexed and slightly uncomfortable expression on his face would have been amusing if Dean wasn't ready to crawl out of his skin.

"So you have no idea what we're dealing with?" Sam asked disappointedly. Bobby almost always came through in a crunch; the man was like the king of Dues ex Machina. He had really been hoping Singer would come through with the answers one more time.

"Can't say as I do. And since Dean refuses to come back to my place until after the thief is caught there's not a lot more I_ can_ do." Bobby said shrugging. "I mean if you all came back to my place I could run you through some of my psychic contacts to find out how this happened and if that's even really your kid."

"I'm kind of more interested on how it's supposed to get out." Dean said rubbing his stomach. When he had first seen the pregnancy tests he was pretty sure there was some kind of demon or monster growing inside his stomach. But after the initial shock had worn off he figured that if there was some kind of belly bursting demon spawn inside of him he would know it.

"I honestly don't want to think that far into that either." Bobby muttered pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"Fine, we'll just let that one be a surprise." Dean said sarcastically.

"Calm down, boy. Tomorrow night is the full moon. Sam can cast the tracking charm on the heart, you boys will hunt down the thief, ice the bitch…then we'll go from there." Bobby said raising his hands defensively. "Sometimes I wish your daddy was still alive so he could deal with this kind of shit."

"You honestly expect John Winchester to deal with his fifteen year old son being pregnant?" Dean asked shaking his head with a grin. "He would disappear without a word and we'd end up on your door anyway."

"You probably have a point there. I might react the same way if you were mine." Bobby said standing from the bed. "I'm going to get back to the junkyard and try to find something….anything… you boys find that thief."

"We appreciate it, Bobby." Sammy said standing to see him out. Dean sat on the bed for a moment before jumping to his feet and heading towards the door. He was getting that itchy feeling again. He hated sitting around and doing nothing and that seemed to be all he did lately. He opened the door and ducked just as Jo's fist went sailing over his head.

"Jesus! Woman, don't you ever take a break?" He grunted as he righted himself.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry." Jo murmured looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"Wasn't one black eye enough?" Dean said shaking his head as he brushed past her.

"About that…I wanted to apologize for punching you like that." Jo said turning to follow him. Dean almost stopped dead with shock, but knowing her Jo would end up pushing him down the stairs.

"Why? I deserved it….not as much as you deserved it. But you got the first shot in, there's no shame in that." Dean said shrugging as he started down the stairs.

"Well, you're kind of in a delicate situation, it wasn't right of me to hit you." Jo replied as they got into the bar. Dean didn't respond except for to crack up. He was clutching his sides and gasping by the time they got to the stools.

"What's so funny?" Jo asked chuckling uncomfortably.

"Delicate situation….I'm going to have to tell Sammy about that one." He said as he levered himself up onto the barstool. "So let me get this straight. You're apologizing to me because I was pregnant when you punched me, even though neither of us knew about it."

"Well…yeah, I guess." She said shrugging. "Anyway, I got you something to make up for it." She said hopping onto the bar and sliding behind it. Dean didn't really see the big deal; it wasn't like she had punched him in the stomach. He wasn't pregnant in his face, but still he didn't receive gifts that often so he wasn't about to turn one down. Jo reached under the bar and pulled out a case of nonalcoholic beer and sat it down in front of the hunter with a flourish. "I know it probably won't be as good as the real stuff, but you're not getting any of that for at least nine months." She said grinning as Dean tore into the case like it was a box of candy. He popped the lid against the edge of the bar and took a long drink.

"Buh, it tastes like moose piss." He said shuddering as he slammed the bottle down on the bar. "Thanks, Jo. Could you put the rest of those in the fridge?" She shook her head and laughed as she took the case and walked into the kitchen. Dean took another smaller sip of the beer. He had to admit it tasted pretty good considering it was beer that couldn't even give you a buzz.

"I told you no beer!" Sam yelped as he walked back into the roadhouse. He walked over to Dean and tried to take the bottle from him, but Dean pushed his hand against his brother's chest and held him away long enough to finish the bottle.

"Calm down, gigantor. It's AA beer." He said showing Sam the label.

"Oh, sorry." Sam said hopping onto the stool beside Dean. "So how is it?"

"Well it doesn't taste as good as the real stuff, and it does me about as much good as drinking Coke, but it's better than nothing I guess." Dean said shrugging as he glanced into the empty bottle as if hoping it would magically refill itself. "A little sip of normalcy, I guess." He said setting the bottle down on the bar.

"Well it probably won't kill you to go a few months without a beer." Sam said grinning.

"You're right, won't kill you either." Dean said grinning vindictively.

"What?" Sam asked a confused look on his face.

"Well until we know better I'm going to assume my delicate little predicament is your fault. I mean I'm a perfectly normal thirty year old in a fifteen year olds body. You, however, are a freaky psychic giant with demon blood. There's no telling what your junk can do to a person." Dean said shrugging. "So if I can't drink then you can't drink." Dean said finishing with a dazzling smile.

"I didn't hear you complain about my freaky psychic junk that night you were plowing me into a hotel mattress." Sam grunted tapping his large, blunt finger against the scarred bar.

"You're scaring the horses boys." Ellen called from the kitchen.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked staring at the pass-through in confusion.

"It means if we're going to talk about sex we need to take it upstairs." Sam said smirking.

"I'm done talking, that's just something else you ain't getting until I get my girlish figure back." Dean said leaning forward to rest his head on the bar.

"Why do I get all the blame for this? It takes two to tango, Dean." Sam muttered reaching over to rub his back.

"Well you're not the one who woke up with an extra dance partner in his gut, Sammy boy." Just then Jo came out and sat a plate down in front of Dean. She pulled a pill bottle out of her apron pocket and shook a pill out in her hand and put it down beside the plate.

"It says to take them with food." She muttered before walking off. Dean popped the pill in his mouth and followed it with a fist full of French fries. He ate in silence for a few minutes before the juke box kicked on playing "Everything Gonna Be Alright."

"Jo! You and me, nine months from now." Dean shouted from around a mouthful of burger.

"What? I didn't do anything." She said popping her head back out of the pass-through. Dean slid off the bar stool and ambled over to the jukebox, bending down he reached behind it and pulled the plug but the music kept playing.

"Well, shit." He said rocking back on his heels.


End file.
